<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 times sonny and rafael were totally married and no one knew (+1 time they all found out) by coupe_de_foudre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806284">4 times sonny and rafael were totally married and no one knew (+1 time they all found out)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre'>coupe_de_foudre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Barisi, POV Outsider, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How long has this been going on?” she demands, folding her arms over her chest and putting on her best ‘do not fuck with me’ face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4 times sonny and rafael were totally married and no one knew (+1 time they all found out)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so I'm a total sucker for secretly married fics (and a strong believer in barisi being together since brooklyn) and i had this little idea for a fic. it's not perfect but hopefully y'all enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>“Sorry to just barge in like this.” Olivia says as Barba lets her into his apartment. He waves her off, offering to take her coat but she shakes her head. “Oh, no, I'm not staying long. I just had some files to drop off.”</p><p>“The Turner case?”</p><p>She nods once. “That's the one.” Rifling through her bag, she pulls out a handful of files and passes them over to Barba. “Apparently he has an alibi now.” </p><p>Barba quirks an eyebrow at that, flicking through the first few pages in the folder with mild interest. “Reliable?”</p><p>Olivia shrugs, “I'll get Rollins to look into it tomorrow.” she says, casting her eyes over Barba's apartment. She's never actually been here before, she realises, and somehow it's both everything and nothing like she expected. </p><p>The wide open-living area decorated with minimalistic, clearly expensive, furniture was Barba all over; he wasn't a man to cheap out on anything, so naturally his living space would reflect that about him. However, the knitted blanket thrown over the back of the couch, the few potted plants littering the windowsills and the cheesy inspirational life quotes framed on the walls don't strike her as something he'd have picked out for himself. </p><p>Somehow the strange blend of style works, giving the place a homely feel. </p><p>She would've assumed they were just gifts from family members that Barba simply hadn't wanted to throw out but that theory is thrown out the window the moment she hears a loud shout echo down the hallway. “Awe, c'mon! My sister passes better than that!” </p><p>The accent is thick, Staten Island she thinks, and she doesn't recognise it.</p><p>Frowning, Olivia looks to Barba. He doesn't meet her gaze, clearly hiding a fond smile from her as he turns to place the files on his kitchen counter. The cries of outrage continue, muffled slightly as whoever it is slowly calms down and Olivia can just barely make out the quiet rumble of a television. </p><p>She wonders whether the person is merely a roommate or something more but she doesn't dare ask. She's only known Barba a short while, yet she can already tell he isn't one to talk about his personal life – she wouldn't want to pry. </p><p>Taking a step back, she clears her throat and Barba turns around. His face is pinched, concern in his features as his eyes flicker down the hall briefly before meeting hers, and she offers him a reassuring smile. He seems to understand, shoulders relaxing ever so slightly as he walks her back to the door.</p><p>“I'll see you Tuesday.” she tells him, stepping out as Barba leans against the door. </p><p>He nods, “Of course. Have a good weekend.”</p><p>“And you.” she says, before taking her leave, the door closing behind her moments later. </p><p>Through the walls, she heard Barba's voice call out, “Querido, I thought you were working?”</p><p>“I am, Rafa, I am.” comes the exasperated reply and Olivia chuckles to herself as she continues down the hallway. She hopes to one day meet the stranger from Staten Island.</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>Fin was doing his work, or at least he was trying to, when Barba strolls out of Olivia's office looking frustrated; his brows are pinched, lips pursed into a thin line and even Fin can sense the tension in his shoulders.</p><p>All of that dissipates as he approaches Carisi's desk, however. Frown melting into a fond smile, shoulders sagging as he stops beside Carisi. The detective tilts his head upwards to meet Barba's gaze, breaking out into a smirk and twirling his chair enough to face the ADA properly. </p><p>Barba's the one that speaks first, voice low in an attempt to not be overheard Fin suspects. Luckily for him, he's close enough to just make out the teasing words. “Must you insist on wearing this tie?”</p><p>Carisi chuckles, not blinking an eye when Barba reaches out and runs said pastel pink tie between his fingers, smoothing it down against Carisi’s chest in a manner that suggests he's done it many times before. “I like this tie!” Carisi whines. </p><p>Barba rolls his eyes, “Not with that shirt.”</p><p>“What's wrong with this shirt?” Carisi asks, pinching at the mint green material of his shirt for exaggeration. “I thought it was a good colour on me.” Something about his tone suggests there's more behind that sentence and Fin wonders whether he wants to know or not.</p><p>Barba hums, fingers flexing towards Carisi's cheek before seemingly thinking twice about it, digging his hands back into his pockets. “You have a terrible sense of colour coordination.”</p><p>“Or maybe you're just stressed?”</p><p>Barba squints down at Carisi. Fin holds his breath. He has no idea why Carisi would assume that from Barba’s light digs (it's not unlike the ADA to tease him, after all) and he hadn't even seen Barba as he left Olivia's office. Yet, somehow, he must have sensed something off about the older man.</p><p>“You should get yourself a coffee on your way back,” Carisi suggests when Barba doesn't say anything in response, dropping a hand on Barba's wrist and softening his smirk as he refuses to break eye contact. A moment passes before Barba sighs, nodding. “Maybe help yourself to one of those pastries you love?”</p><p>Barba scoffs, but there's no heat behind it. “You're an annoyance, Carisi.” </p><p>Carisi laughs at that, hand lingering on Barba's arm a second longer before dropping back to his lap as he smiles up at the man. “Always.”</p><p>With that, Barba shakes his head, mouth twitching into a smile as he steps back. Fin watches Carisi watch the man walk away and fights the urge to question him. Perhaps the two were just closer friends than he'd noticed.</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>Mike’s busy finishing up a stack of paperwork – or at least pretending to look busy – when Carisi announces that he's off, swinging his feet off of his desk as he makes a grab for his phone.</p><p>“Lucky for some,” Fin grumbles and Mike laughs. “You want a coffee, Dodds?”</p><p>He tilts his head over the backrest of his chair, smiling over at Fin. “Please.” Fin nods, already out of his seat and heading to the break room. </p><p>He's about to crack down and blast through the rest of his paperwork for the day when Carisi starts speaking into his phone, smile suspiciously bright even for him. “Hey! Yeah, I'm just leaving.”</p><p>There's a softness in his expression as he balances his phone between his cheek and shoulder, gathering together the mess on his desk and shoving it into one of his draws. Mike can't help but wonder who warrants such an expression.</p><p>“How about I pick up take-out on the way?” Carisi suggests, using one hand to readjust his phone as he picks up his suit jacket. “Well, we can eat there or take it home. I don't mind, caro.” </p><p>Mike frowns. Caro? When has Carisi ever called anyone that?</p><p>He watches out of the corner of his eye as Carisi slips his jacket on one handed, smiling at whatever the person on the phone says in response before rolling his eyes. “So, pad thai?” He chuckles. “I think, after all these years, it's expected that I know what you like.” Another roll of his eyes. “Shut up, amore. It's my treat.”</p><p>Mike finds himself conflicted. On the one hand, he's unbelievably curious as to who this mystery person is that's making Carisi smile so much. On the other, he's jealous. Not because Carisi is dating someone and he wants to date him, but because Carisi is clearly in a happy relationship (even if he hasn't told his supposed best friend) and he misses feeling that sort of security again.</p><p>But mostly because he's being left out of an important development in Carisi's life and he thought they told each other everything.</p><p>He snaps out of his thoughts, glancing up as Carisi passes his desk, waving at him as he mouths his goodbye before laughing into his phone again. “I'll be fifteen minutes. That enough time for you?” And then he's gone, jogging to make it into the elevator before it shuts on him.</p><p>Mike leans back in his chair, letting out a long breath as he watches Carisi go. He needs to ask him more about this some other day.</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>Carisi had been in an oddly happy mood all week and Olivia could only assume that it was due to his upcoming time off. It was only for the weekend - a holiday that she'd actually asked if he could take the week following but Carisi had been rather persistent – yet there'd been a permanent smile on the detective's face ever since she agreed.</p><p>It's Friday night, most of the squad have gone home by now (Carisi having rushed out the moment his paperwork was finished, much to her amusement), when she realises she never called Barba to ask for his input on their new case. She sighs, settling herself in for a late night, as she picks up her phone and dials his office.</p><p>She could type it in her sleep; she's called him that many times.</p><p>It rings a few times and she's almost going to hang up and try his mobile when it stops. </p><p>“Hello?” Carmen answers.</p><p>“Hi,” Olivia leans back in her chair, balancing her phone on her shoulder as she flicks through the files she wanted to run by their ADA.</p><p>“Oh, hi!” Carmen's smile is infectious, even through the phone. “Did you want to speak with Detective Carisi?”</p><p>Olivia frowns. Why would she be calling Carmen to talk with Carisi? </p><p>“No.” she says, “No, I was hoping to catch Barba. I know it's late but I had a few questions for him and he usually stays back after hours.”</p><p>Carmen hums. “I'm not sure if he's still in. Let me go check.” she says, and Olivia can hear as she gets up and knocks on the door to Barba's office.</p><p>A faint, “Come in.” echoes down the line.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt.” Carmen's voice is muffled, “Olivia Benson is on the phone. She wants to speak with you, Mr Barba.”</p><p>There's a groan that's unmistakably Barba's. “I've just packed up. Can't it wait until later?” Olivia can't make out what Carmen's reply is but it causes two responses; one is another grumble about being off the clock and the other is a loud laugh that she's pretty sure belongs to her detective and not the ADA. </p><p>But that can't be right. He's on holiday. He has no reason to speak with Barba.</p><p>Somebody says something, Olivia can't be sure who now, and then the sound of a door closing can be heard. Carmen returns to the phone. “Sorry, Mr Barba says that he's not available right now.”</p><p>Olivia fights back a curse about the awkward man. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“He specifically told me that he had booked this weekend off and that he was not to be disturbed until Monday.” Carmen explains tentatively. Olivia feels guilty for her sharp tone; it's not Carmen’s fault, she's just doing her job. “Well, actually,” Carmen chuckles, “he may have used a few more...colourful words.”</p><p>Olivia laughs. That sounds like Barba.</p><p>With a sigh, she says, “Okay. Thanks anyway. Have a nice weekend.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>Dropping her phone back to her desk, Olivia pinches the bridge of her nose and prays that a headache isn't on the horizon. Barba had given her no notice of his time off and, whilst he didn't strictly have to, she would've liked some warning in advance. </p><p>She'll definitely be having it out with him first thing Monday morning.</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>+1.</p><p>They lost the case.</p><p>Amanda sighs, following the squad out of the courtroom and gathering in the corridor as people filter past. Olivia is talking with Mike and, whatever the conversation is about, it looks tense. </p><p>Even so, all of their heads snap up as Barba storms out of the courtroom. It doesn't take a genius to sense the boiling rage consuming him; the deep scowl on his face does a pretty good job of showing it though. Amanda doesn't quite know what to do, she has no comfort to offer the man – hardly knows him, now that she thinks about it – so she moves out of his way. The rest of the squad follow her lead.</p><p>Suddenly, the double doors swing open once more and out runs a frazzled looking Carisi, hastily straightening his tie as he chases after Barba. </p><p>“Rafael!” he calls, and Amanda frowns. Since when were the two of them on a first name basis? </p><p>Carisi catches up to the angry man easily (not that Barba isn't walking fast, it just so happens that Carisi is built like a giraffe) and he reaches out a hand to wrap long fingers around Barba's wrist. She winces, knowing that's a bad move on Carisi’s part.</p><p>Yet, surprisingly, Barba comes to a reluctant halt just a few steps away from the squad, head drooping as he allows Carisi to manoeuvre him so that they're face-to-face.</p><p>“Carisi, I don’t want to talk about-”</p><p>Carisi shushes him before he can finish, spreading his arms outwards so that he can gather Barba up into his hold, tucking the shorter man's head under his chin. The whole exchange, the way Barba just sags against Carisi’s chest as he buries his face into the crook of his neck, seems too intimate to be a moment shared between acquaintances.</p><p>“Hey,” Carisi brushes his cheek over the top of Barba’s head, “I know. It's okay, you did your best, amore mio.” </p><p>Amanda is frozen in place, mouth agape. As she looks to her side it appears that she's not the only one. </p><p>When they eventually pull apart, Carisi keeps Barba close, at least having the decency to look sheepish as his free hand rubs the back of his neck. </p><p>“What's going on?” Olivia asks, voice leaving no room for excuses.</p><p>“Yeah,” Fin adds, “you two dating?”</p><p>Carisi chuckles weakly, squeezing Barba's hip as he turns to press his nose to the man's hair with a smile. Barba leans into him almost on instinct. “Dating, sure. You could say that.”</p><p>“What? Is it something more?” Mike scowls, not being one to not know something. Amanda knows how he feels; she can't pretend that she's not annoyed with them both – especially Carisi. She thought they were friends.</p><p>“How long has this been going on?” she demands, folding her arms over her chest and putting on her best ‘do not fuck with me’ face.</p><p>Carisi bites his lip, looking to Barba. Barba doesn't say anything, although he does a miniscule nod that causes Carisi to relax slightly. “We uh-” he shifts his gaze to his friends, one hand reaching to his chest and pulling a silver chain from under his shirt, “we're married.” He lifts the chain, revealing a silver ring hanging from it, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the band seemingly mindlessly.</p><p>“Married?”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Mike scoffs, “You're kidding!”</p><p>Amanda can't help but laugh at everyone's reactions, even though she's just as shocked as them. She meets Carisi's eyes, noting the worry he's trying to mask. Any anger at not being told such vital information about her friend seeps away as she offers him a small smile.</p><p>“How long?” she repeats. Olivia hums in agreement, clearly wanting to know too.</p><p>“Coming up five years.” he says, unable to keep the love out of his voice, as he tucks his ring back under his shirt. </p><p>“Five years?” Fin asks, “Wait, you've only been with us for three.”</p><p>Carisi and Barba share a look. “That's right.” Barba says, taking Carisi's hand in his and lacing their fingers together. “We met in Brooklyn.”</p><p>“Brooklyn,” Olivia exclaimed, “of course!”</p><p>Amanda shook her head, trying to look disappointed even as a smile takes over her face. “I can't believe you guys. Why didn't you tell us sooner?”</p><p>They shrug, movements synchronized – which Amanda realises isn't that unlike them anyway. It's still sickeningly sweet. “It just never came up in conversation.” Carisi explains, “Besides, I had to fill out forms before I transferred. I guess we just assumed you all knew and didn’t feel the need to talk about it.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Amanda waggles her finger at Carisi, “I definitely want to talk about it. How's about we go get drinks and you guys can fill us all in on everything?”</p><p>The corner of Carisi's lips twitch upwards but, before he answers, he spaces a glance at Barba. Barba doesn't say anything, yet Carisi still shakes his head. “I think we're just gonna head home.” </p><p>Barba's face softens at that, a loving smile curling his lips up – and, wow, Amanda hadn't even known he was capable of smiling like that – and he slips his hand from Carisi's as he slides it comfortably into the taller man's back pocket as though it's the most natural thing in the world. She supposes it is, for them at least.</p><p>The couple bids them goodbye, promising to talk about it all properly when they're both less tired, and head towards the elevator, heads ducked close together as they share quiet murmurs with one another. </p><p>As Carisi leans down to press a kiss to Barba's cheek, breaking into a soft laugh at something the ADA says, Amanda can't help but wonder how they all missed this. </p><p>The two are so clearly made for each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all so much for the feedback on my last barisi fic, y'all are so sweet!! again, any kudos/comments are greatly appreciated - even constructive criticism since this is without a doubt ooc</p><p>tysm for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>